A Dream from Asgard
by JaybiePepper
Summary: Athea was a confident, independent Misgardian who lived alone with her sweet puppy. One night after coming home from an awful date she finds the power out. In the darkness hides a man from another realm. How will this intrusion be met?
1. Chapter 1

Athea sighed in relief as she opened the door to her apartment. She was glad to be home and done with that awful date. She should have known better than to go out with someone she met in a bar. She threw her keys on the desk. "Xena I'm home." She called out to her dog as she flipped the light switch. When the light refused to shine she sighed in frustration. She went to turn on the kitchen light, but once again the light didn't come on. "Faulty wiring." She grumbled. She was expecting to be tripping over her puppy, but she hadn't made her presence known yet. "You better have not been a bad girl." Thea called out hoping it'd bring Xena to her side. She walked into her room so she could flip the breaker, but when she walked passed her bed she had an eerie feeling she wasn't alone. Thea could hear her heartbeat pulsing though her ears. She was stopped in front of the closet. Being a paranoid overly cautious single woman who lived alone she kept protection in the house. In her closet sat a 12 gauge double barrel break action shotgun. Sliding the door open slowly, while pretending to be none the wiser to a potential intruder. She reached behind the wall for her weapon. She grabbed a few shotgun shells and turned around slowly. She opened the hinge to expose the barrels so she could load the gun when she was suddenly blinded by the lights turning on.

"You won't be needing that." She heard a man's voice say from her bed.

Athea blinked rapidly, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden light. In her blindness she cocked the shotgun and aimed it to where she heard the voice. Once her eyes were fully adjusted she saw a man sitting on her bed, he had his back resting against the headboard. To her udder shock and displeasure Xena laid next to this man looking to him panting and smiling. Xena was normally vicious when it came to strangers and there she was beside an intruder happy. She felt her body start shake slightly as adrenaline started to course though her veins. The man sitting on her bed appeared completely at ease, like he belonged in her apartment and on her bed. His attire was strange to her. He wore a long trench coat that was black, green and gold. The rest of his clothing reminded her of that of an elf out of a Lord of the Rings movie. The man wore an amused expression as he watched her trying to process the situation.

"Get out!" Thea yelled, the gun still trained on his chest.

"I think you'll find that won't work on me." The man said calmly stretching his arms to rest the behind his head watching her with intrigue.

"Let's see about that." She said testily, moving to rest her finger against the trigger ready to pull back, but in the next moment her gun was gone as if it vanished into thin air. Athea's eyes widened in shock and fear began to sink in. "What just happened?" She whispered, as she started to take steps backwards in the direction of the door.

"I'm sure you were more than willing to test that bullet theory on me, but I really don't want you to ruin my clothes." He said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, placing his feet on the floor. "My, my where are my manners?" The man said standing with a mocking smile on his lips. Thea held her breath as she looked up to the man's full stature. He appeared to be a giant. He was at least a foot taller than her. "Let me introduce myself I am Loki of Asgard." He said, taking a step towards her. Her flight instinct instantly took over and she bolted out of the room. L_oki? Why does that name sound so familiar? _She thought. She had just about made it to the door when the man appeared in front of her, towering over her with a smirk firmly planted on his face. She stopped dead in her tracks and she could feel Xena behind her watching this scene fold out. In desperate panic Athea tried to shove the man with as much force that she could muster, but he didn't budge an inch, her on the other hand lost her balance and ended up on the floor, flat on her ass.

"What the hell are you!" She asked, crawling backwards like a crab, to put some distance between her and this thing that was clearly not just a man. She felt Xena's nose in her hair trying to get Athea's attention, but she was overly consumed with this inhumane, seemingly otherworldly creature that appeared as a man. "Are, are you a vampire?" She asked, trying to make any connection in her brain that would allow these strange events to make any sense. "A vampire?" Loki asked, wrinkling up his face questioningly. "No I'm something much more powerful, you know that dear. I am a god." He said smiling once more. "And I am burden with glorious purpose." He said reaching a hand out to help her up. She refused his offer and stood up on her own._ Asgard? Loki? Why was this all familiar to her? _She asked herself as her head began to spin.

"If you are _god_ what are you doing hiding in my crumby apartment?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her fear was slowly fading as skepticism took its place. She was either losing her mind or this Loki guy was crazy.

"I think we both know the reason for that." He said reaching down to pet her dog as he watched the wheels turning in her head as she desperately tried to make sense of everything.

_Have I met this lunatic before?_ She thought looking over him carefully. She looked into his dark green eyes; they were emerald eyes, eyes that she had stared into before. She gasped in realization. She had seen this man before, but where? She closed her eyes, racking her brain. A vision of him appeared. She opened her eyes in shock. This man was in her dreams before. He was that mysterious devilishly handsome man that she dreamed of that did magic. She laughed as she felt like she was losing her grip on reality. She put her hands to her temples and messaged them lightly, trying to ease the intense pressure. "Am I dreaming?" She asked Loki.

_A/N: This is just an idea that popped into my head. If you would be interested in reading more let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this like dreams you've dreamt in the past?" He asked chuckling, knowing the answer to be no.

She looked to him realizing the truth. "I, I can't deal with this now." She said, running her fingers through her hair. Without a second glace she turned her back on him and shut the door to her bedroom. She leaned against the door squeezing her eyes tight. "This isn't happening." She groaned, and opened her eyes to see Xena looking to her with her held tilted in confusion. "This will all go away in the morning." She told herself taking a deep breath and changed into her sleeping clothes blatantly ignoring the fact that there was a mythical god from her dreams in her living room.

Loki looked to the bedroom door with confusion. In all his past encounters with this woman she had never been so confusing. Loki hadn't expected this reaction from her. Loki sighed in irritation. "Misgardians are so dramatic." He murmured. He had no other place to go. He was avoiding Asgard like the plague. Odin awoke exposing Loki's deception and forced the crown upon Thor. Odin refused to speak to Loki, but he also did not punish him. The kingdom flourished under Loki's guise and Odin could not find fault in it. With his brother finally upon the throne he needed to leave to cool his rage. Thor upon the throne seemed like a punishment in itself.

Loki looked around the living room and wrinkled his nose. He did not find this to be suitable sleeping chambers for a prince. With magic he transmuted the black leather couch into an extravagant bed of black and green and transformed his attire to a simple green tunic and black pants. He scanned her bookshelf appalled by the amount Paranormal Romance novels found there. "More like Paranormal Smut." He muttered, as he continued to scan her books. He stumbled upon a large Edgar Allen Poe book full of his life's work and decided to read a little before falling asleep.

Athea found sleep came easy to her even with a stranger potentially still in her home. That night she dreamed a dream she had dreamt before.

She stood before a city of light on a multifaceted bridge that led to a wondrous castle. She walked down the colorful bridge and passed many people dressed in grandiose clothing. She looked to them with wonder and excitement, but was meant with shock and distaste. She shrugged it off as her attention was once again focused on the castle. Behind the castle was a sky of beautiful blues, purples and pinks and the faint outline of distant planets. She gawked at the beauty envious that she did not reside in such a lovely world. She had always been astounded by the beauty of space and this world could look upon the stars and planets like they were detailed drawings in a textbook.

As she came upon the castle she saw a man in the shadows watching a group of people that appeared to be warriors.

"What are you doing lurking in the shadows?" She asked the man with long black hair that was leaning against a grand column. Eyes of emerald turn to her full of scrutiny but she watched them fade into eyes of amusement.

"I find you see people do many interesting things when they think no one is looking." He replied, pushing himself away from the column to stand straight as he eyed her up. "Doesn't seem like appropriate attire Milady." He said with a smirk his words laced with laughter.

Athea looked down and found herself in a black tank top and her purple lace underwear. A blush tinted her cheeks. As she avoided his eyes looking to her lack of clothes they began to change. Right before her eyes her scantily clad body was covered in a long flowing floor length gown of gold. It reminded her of something a Greek Goddess would wear. "There that's much more suitable." He said smirking down at her.

Athea looked up once more to see him standing in front of her bathed in the warm glow of the waning sun. She gulped at his height. "Are you a giant?" She asked tilting her head to the side in amazement. She had never seen a man so handsome nor met a man so tall. She watched a smirk spread across his face.

"Funny you should ask." He said offering her his hand.

Athea woke immediately gasping for air. Frost Giants, Jotunheim, Asgard, Thor, King Odin, God of Mischief. Loki. She sat up in her bed. _It was all real_. She thought to herself. _My dreams were real? But how?_ Athea crawled out of bed determined to get answers. She unlocked her bedroom door and turn on the hall light. She peaked into the living room and saw. _A bed? How the hell?_ She questioned in confusion then sighed. _Magic_. She thought. "Loki." She called out some of her resolve fading. She walked closer to his bed and saw him sleeping laying on his stomach his face turn towards her. Her breath caught in her throat. _How is this guy real? He's like a god_ she thought in awe. Mentally kicking herself he _is_ a god. His pale skin contrasted against his dark lashes. A strand of raven black hair hung over his forehead. She was tempted to push it back, but her confidence wavered when she heard him sigh.

"Do you plan on staring at me the rest of the night?" His eyes flashed open staring up at her, his green eyes unnaturally bright in the dim lighting. His eyes bore into hers and she felt uncomfortable, her mind was drawing a blank as to what was so urgent a moment ago.

"Did you have a reason for waking me mortal?" He asked sitting up staring at her questioningly.

"I, I…Yes." She stammered and cleared her throat. _Focus!_ she scolded herself, but her sleep deprived mind wasn't thinking clearly. All she could think about his how ravishing this man was. _The man of her dreams _she sighed. That thought brought her back to her senses. Dreams.

"Let me guess who, what, when, where and how?" Loki smirked, he knew her thoughts were less than pure and based on her book preference he figured her imagination was in overdrive.

Athea didn't trust her voice so she nodded and bit her lip. This was ridiculous, never once in her dreams was she not able to articulate her thoughts with this man, but now she was tongue tied and confused. _That's because he is no longer a figment of your imagination_ she thought with a mental sigh.

_A/N: What could possibly be the explanation for this strange phenomenon? I love reading reviews so let me know what you think so far!_


End file.
